The present invention relates in general to an ignition switch cut-off device for a vehicle to cut off the motor in the event that the operator is thrown, or falls away from, the vehicle controls. More particularly, the invention is organized about a switch and a removable safety clip in which provision is made for removal of the clip to turn off the motor and then allowing the restarting of the motor with or without the safety clip in place.
Operation of vehicles, such as motor boats, tractors, riding mowers, snowmobiles or the like runs the risk of the driver being thrown or falling away from the vehicle controls. With an open vehicle, he may possibly be ejected and then run over or hit by the vehicle as it continues to travel. A motor boat especially may very easily throw the operator out if the boat hits a log or even a wave in a certain manner at high speed. Usually, the speed is set by the throttle lever and the direction by the steering wheel or tiller so the boat will continue on its path until it runs out of gas or hits an object. If the path set happens to be curved, the boat will continue to circle and is likely to hit the driver previously thrown into the water. Various devices have been proposed or built to cut off the engine if the driver is separated from the controls; however, known devices are expensive, complicated, difficult to install, and in some cases, frequently unreliable.